Hidden Castle
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: When Rin meets the selfcentered Wizard Sesshomaru she is quite taken by him. However, when the Witch of the Southern Lands learns of their strange and complicated friendship, she casts a curse on Rin. On her journey to find a way to break the spell, Rin f


**Summary: **When Rin meets the self-centered Wizard Sesshomaru she is quite taken by him. However, when the Witch of the Southern Lands learns of their strange and complicated friendship, she casts a curse on Rin. On her journey to find a way to break the spell, Rin finds herself making an unlikely group of friends. Rin and her new friends travel into the mountains in search of answers; she is then told that the hidden castle holds a key to breaking the spell.

**(A/N:**_ There is one thing I would like to let you know about before this story begins. Sesshomaru may be out of character, throughout this story. However it was the only way I felt I could get it to work the way I want it too. So please sit back and enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the InuYasha characters.

**Claimer: I do however own this story idea; it sprang up out of my own imagination.**

**Title: Hidden Castle **

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko _

**Chapter One: Strange Meeting **

"Rin, dear, you should come out with us. Staying inside with all of these books can't be good for you."

Rin however, just gave the older woman a soft smile.

"I'm all right, really, Melissa, I just want to finish up with these last few books."

The woman known as Melissa just sighed as she turned to leave for the day.

"Alright, dear, suit yourself."

She then turned and left the store, leaving Rin there lone. Sliding the last couple of books into their proper places, Rin glanced around the book store.

"Well, that's all finished; I think I will go out for a little while."

Grabbing her shawl from the hook on the door, Rin hurried out the front door and locked it behind her. At first she just walked around the town square enjoying the strangely warm fall air. The wind blew her dark brown hair wildly behind her.

"I wonder how Ken's doing, it's been awhile since I've stopped and visited him and his wife Misty. I'm sure their silver shop is doing well; I should go and visit them today. The sun's so warm today I love it."

Taking normal slow steps Rin continued on her way to the silver shop. The soft click of her shoes was the only sound heard at first. However, her foot steps were soon followed by the sounds of three sets of heavy foot falls. Panic soon over came Rin, causing her heart to beat faster inside her chest. Suddenly, the foot falls stopped, causing Rin to release a sigh of relief.

Only to have it snatched away from her suddenly as she rounded the cobble stoned alley. The three large grizzly looking men had doubled back and now were cutting her off.

"Well, would you look at the pretty one we've got here. She's got such lovely hair too."

"I don't know she's got no meat on her waist really, now does she?"

"Who cares about that she got a nice set of hips on her, though."

Rin took two cautious steps away from the men, as she attempted to leave, only have one of them grab her from behind.

"Please, don't, my boyfriend is expecting me any minute now."

This seemed to only make the three men laugh at her.

"Oh, is he now? Well, now he'll just have to wait his turn, now won't he?"

Rin continued to struggle with the man who had a hold on her until she was at last able to break free. In doing so however, one of Rin's shoes slipped on the cobble stones and she started to fall forward; to suddenly feel someone catch her in their arms.

"There you are, my dear, I have been looking everywhere for you. Here, come now, it's time we left."

One of the men nearly growled as he spoke to Rin and her mysterious guest.

"Just where the hells do the two of you think you are going?"

Rin's rescuer just stared at the men with the coldest looking eyes she had ever seen.

"We, sir, are leaving, as were the three of you."

"Oh you really think so, buddy?"

The young man with the strange golden eyes gave the men a slight smirk as he answered them.

"Indeed I do, for you are about to follow your instincts and find a place to sleep for the winter."

Rin's caramel brown orbs widened as the three hairy men before her, turned into three large grizzly bears. They then cried as they ran out of town and into the wilderness.

"You're a Wizard, aren't you? Are those men going to be like that forever?"

Sesshomaru looked over at the young women of twenty that he had just rescued. There was something about her that had drawn him to her. After a moment he decided to answer her.

"What if I am one, does that bother you?"

Rin just shook her head at him the curls at the ends of her hair bounced as she did so.

"No, no, it doesn't bother me at all."

Rin glanced over at her mysteries wizard friend. He had long silky hair that was like curtains of ebony, yet he had these strange hypnotic golden eyes. She didn't know why but something told her that his ebony locks just didn't belong.

After a brief pause, Sesshomaru decided to answer the young women's other question.

"As for those men that were bothering you, no, they will not remain as they are forever. The spell I cast on them will fade after a few more hours."

He then unexpectedly bowed in front in front of Rin. The red sleeves of his white jacket fell forward in his bow, as he ordered Rin his hand.

"Now, if you would come with me now I shall be your escort. Where is it that you are headed?"

Rin looked cautiously at the young man's offered hand, before slowly taking hold of it. She then looked down at their hands as the wizard entwined their arms together. It was then that she remembered that she had yet to answer him.

"Oh I'm…um headed toward the silver shop."

Sesshomaru just nodded as he pulled her slightly closer.

"I should tell you that I am being pursued, however, don't be alarmed. Just keep walking and remain calm."

Rin stiffened at first at hearing the wizard's words; she then did her best to remain calm. However some of her nerve disappeared at seeing the large silvery beasts that were now following them.

Sesshomaru continued his steady pace, his golden eyes looking forward as he spoke to Rin.

"It looks like you are involved now; I apologize for that."

At first there was only one of the strange beasts, but soon it turned into two and then more. Their teeth and claws looked almost as if they were made of diamonds, while their bodies seemed to be made out of nothing but the wind.

"Stay close to me, start picking up speed now as you walk."

Rin did as she was told, she stayed close to him and she picked up her pace until she felt as if she was about to fly. Her breath was stolen from her for a minute, when the strange wind beast suddenly lunged at them. Sesshomaru turned several corners quickly taking her with him. Then without warning they were surrounded, Rin winced as she waited for the beast's claw to tear through her skin.

Much to her surprise, nothing happened, in fact she felt as if she was floating. Slowing building up the courage, Rin slowly opened up her eyes. She gasped when she realized that she was floating in the air on a cloud. Her caramel eyes started to look down at her feet when the wizard's voice stopped her.

"Do not look down, unless you want to fall. Calm your breathing and imagine a soft pillow catching you and then the cloud shall remain until I end it."

No sooner had he said that then did the shimmering cloud disappear from beneath them. Rin prepared herself to start falling to the ground but she didn't, a cloud suddenly appeared beneath her again. A small smile started to break through the young wizard's usual stoic face.

"You seem so natural at this, are you sure you haven't done this before?"

Rin however just shook her head madly.

"Oh no, never, I've always been afraid of heights."

Sesshomaru's long dark hair waved behind him as he smirked at the young woman.

"Really, I would have never guessed had you not told me, just now."

Seeing the silver shop come into view Sesshomaru, took hold of both of Rin's hands and gently set her on the ground.

"I must be going now, wait a few hours before leaving to go home. I shall draw those beasts off the best I can. Good day, milady."

Bowing a goodbye, Rin then watched as the young wizard disappeared into the sky.

"Wait, I don't even know your name, kind sir."

It, however, was no use for the wizard was now gone. With her eyes cast up at the sky, Rin didn't ever hear the back door open; until the sound of a surprised man's voice was heard.

"Rin, is that you? Misty just told me that you just appeared out of the sky."

"Oh, Ken, then it really did happen; I was starting to think that I was dreaming."

Ken looked at her for a minute before speaking.

"I don't think it was a dream. Here come inside, you really shouldn't be out there all alone. What would you have done if you had run into the Wizard Sesshomaru, or even the Sorcerer Shinta? Neither one of them is known for their kindness, for they're both are known for their cold hearts. They steal young women's hearts and then they turn into old women."

Rin just giggled as she followed Ken inside his shop.

"Well, as you can see that I didn't run into either one of them, because I'm not an old lady, now am I?"

Ken returned Rin's laugh as he looked his childhood friend.

"No, no, you're not; you're still as pretty as the last time you came to visit us."

Rin however turned her face away from him at hearing this, before softly speaking.

"You flatter me, Ken, but I have never been that pretty."

Seeing that the air between the two old friends was becoming tense, Ken quickly changed the subject.

"Here, come sit in the drawing room, and have some tea. It's been ages since we've seen you. Misty has been dying to show Sarah off to you."

It was now that Rin felt some what sheepish. She had been letting herself stay busy at the book store. She had forgotten that her friends had been expecting their first child.

"I'm terribly sorry; I should have come calling sooner."

A few minutes later, Misty came bustling into the room with a two month old baby girl with bright blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Isn't she adorable, Rin, she's my little angel, you know. So tell us about the handsome young man who floated down out of the sky with you. He has to be a wizard; you have to be careful around them you know."

Misty's words only seemed to catch Rin off guard at first.

"I…um well, I…uh don't really know anything about him. Besides the fact that he is a Wizard; other then that he rescued me today, Misty."

Misty's own blue eyes glanced back at Rin with a spark of sadness in them.

"Just be more careful, ok, Rin. Believe it or not, there are people who care about you."

Rin smiled at her two friends as she then turned her head toward the clock. She almost jumped when she saw the time.

"It's getting late, I really should be going, I have a good ways to travel before I make it home tonight. So I really should be going."

Rin then hugged Ken and Misty, before placing a kiss on the two month old infant's head.

"She really is beautiful, Misty."

She then glanced up at the clock, and gasped.

"I really should be going home now; it's starting to get late. I really don't wish to be out and about after the sun has fallen."

Misty looked at Rin and then over to her husband.

"She's right you know, Ken, after dark is when all of the witches and wizards are out on the prowl. Not to mention that an air raid could happen at anytime."

"I'll agree about the part about the witches and wizards being about at night. However, Misty, my sweet heart, I'd like to think that our king would do better then let an air raid happen."

Once more placing a kiss on Sarah's forehead, Rin then gave another hug to both Ken and Misty; as she then headed out of the door.

"It was wonderful to see you again. I'll try not to wait so long the next time I visit."

After their good-byes were finished, Rin climbed on the next trolley as she headed home. There was only on thing on her mind as she was whisked away on the trolley car. Just who was the mysterious, yet handsome wizard that had come to her rescue?

_'Could I have really met Sesshomaru? No_,_ it's impossible; Sesshomaru has no feeling toward anyone; almost as if his heart had been turned to ice or even stone.'_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

(**A/N: **Well that's it for this chapter; I do hope that everyone has enjoyed reading this first installment of the Hidden Castle.

When I return I shall continue the story with:

**Chapter Two: The Curse**

8


End file.
